


Movement 2 - Love

by euphoniusowl



Series: Symphony of Dawn [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post Time-Skip, Romance, Spoilers for Golden Deer, Wedding, and there are so many characters, i recruited everyone, just so much fluff, mild violence in chapter 6, very mild angst in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniusowl/pseuds/euphoniusowl
Summary: Byleth and Claude finally figure out their feelings towards each other, but there's a war going on. Claude's dreams make things difficult for the two of them, but they know they are stronger together than apart.





	1. 'S Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> This movement covers the Verdant Wind route through the end of the game and beyond! Each chapter has a song associated with it.
> 
> Here is playlist with all the songs: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPZAVBJ3t2btyosVGdOCguVojOB6foxwd
> 
> I wrote most of the scenes here before I wrote the first part, so I'm able to post a bunch at once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Byleth attend a roundtable conference together. While hiding from the nobles, they finally act on their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'S Wonderful - https://youtu.be/EDxrKlQPZ2M

If Byleth never had to attend another roundtable conference in her life, it would be too soon. She never had much patience for squabbling nobles, and this was on a whole other level. It was clear that the only reason the Alliance remained unified was because of Claude. His skills at reading people certainly came in useful. Fortunately, she didn’t have to say much, just appear as a representative of the church, allied with her former student. Together they had managed to get the nobles to agree to send troops and supplies to help fight the Empire.

There was a dinner that evening which she found exhausting. She wasn’t particularly talkative around people she knew, let alone a collection of nobles she’d only heard of. Politics had placed her away from Claude which did nothing to improve her mood. She half listened to a woman whose name she couldn’t remember talk about crops, interjecting only to maintain the illusion that she was paying attention. After one such exchange, she let her eyes wander. She spotted Count Gloucester in conversation with Margrave Edmund. She hoped they both knew how lucky they were to have children like Lorenz and Marianne. Her gaze continued and with a start she realised that Claude’s chair was empty. She scanned the room but didn’t see him anywhere. Perhaps he had escaped for a few minutes. He had told her once that he didn’t enjoy these kind of things, despite outward appearances. She pushed her chair back, mumbling something about the bathroom to the woman next to her, and left the hall.

Byleth climbed a staircase that she was pretty sure led to a tower with a balcony. She could use some air. At the top, she stopped and took in the view. Derdriu was beautiful, even more so at night with the moon and stars reflecting off the water. She walked closer to the edge and leaned on the railing, breathing deeply.

“Need a break, Teach?” a familiar voice said. Byleth turned to find Claude leaning against a pillar behind her. “Understandable.” He sauntered towards her and joined her at the railing.

“It was a bit warm in there.” Byleth said. Claude laughed.

“You don’t have to make up an excuse for me, Teach.” he said with a grin. “I know this isn’t really your thing, so thanks. Your presence here really helped me out. I owe you. Again.” Byleth shook her head.

“You don’t owe me anything, Claude.” Before he could reply, there were footsteps on the stairs.

“Shit.” Claude said. “Quick, over here.” He grabbed Byleth’s hand and pulled her into an alcove out of sight of the stairs. They made it just as the footsteps reached the top.

“Duke Riegan?” a voice called out. “I guess he’s not here…” The footsteps retreated back down the stairs as Claude let out a sigh of relief.

“That was close.” He turned his head to face Byleth and she suddenly became aware of just how close they were. She looked down, her face warm, and could feel his breath on her hair. He smelled good, like a pine forest during a rainstorm.

“Byleth…” he said. She lifted her head, her breath catching as her eyes met his. There was something in his gaze that she hadn’t seen before. He reached his hand up, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

“May I kiss you?” he asked. His question stunned her. He wanted to... kiss her? She had spent a great deal of time trying to sort through her feelings about Claude, and now… When she didn’t reply right away, Claude drew back.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Before she could respond, a booming voice broke the silence.

“I knew you were up here, kiddo!” Nardel appeared in the entrance of their alcove. “The others don’t know how good you are at hiding.” A huge grin split Nardel’s face as he realized Claude wasn’t alone. 

“Oh! I didn’t realize… Please excuse me!” He chuckled as he turned away. “Judith owes me dinner!”

“Ugh…” Claude said as he watched his retainer leave. “That’s just… perfect. Uh… I guess we should be getting back…” He made to leave but Byleth grabbed his arm. He turned back towards her, but before he could say anything, she kissed him. She could feel his surprise, but it only lasted for a second before he began to kiss her back. He tasted of pine needles and honey, with a hint of the wine he had been drinking earlier. She buried one of her hands in his hair while the other clutched his cape. He had one hand on her neck and the other on the small of her back, holding her close.

After a time that was somehow both too short and incredibly long, they broke apart. A smile played across Claude’s face, a real one that lit up his eyes as well as his lips.

“So I guess that’s a yes.” Byleth smiled back and hummed her agreement. He reached up and caressed her cheek. 

“I’m glad. I... care for you a great deal.” She placed her hand on his.

“I care for you too, Claude.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

“We should probably talk about what we are.” he said. “But not tonight.” They were quiet for a minute, simply enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Claude spoke.

“We should return before they send yet another person to look for us. But first…” He leaned down and kissed her softly, his mouth lingering on hers. She let out a disappointed sigh as he drew away which caused him to grin.

“Don’t worry, Teach. We’ll have plenty of time to continue this discussion on our way back to Garreg Mach.” She shook her head.

“If we’re doing this, you can’t call me Teach. It’s too…”

“Forbidden?” Claude said, still grinning. “But that’s what makes it fun.” He kissed her one last time before winking and walking away, back down the stairs. Byleth remained a minute longer, considering whether it would be an abuse of the Goddess’s power to rewind time and do it all again. She smiled to herself as she considered what Sothis would have said before following her Claude down to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first scene of them together that I wrote, before this was a whole long series. I'm still very happy with this scene.


	2. I Really Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude discuss what they are. Claude destroys some evidence and somewhere Hilda is very excited but doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Really Like You - https://youtu.be/77PzXCKDyVQ

Byleth and Claude left Derdriu early. Nardel saw them off with a huge grin and a letter for Judith. Claude eyed the letter suspiciously. Despite assurances from Nardel that it contained nothing incriminating, he ripped it in half and dropped it into a river as soon as they were out of sight.

“Oops.” Claude said, watching the paper float away.

“Claude!” Byleth said.

“What?” he asked. “It was an accident! You’ll back me up, right?” Byleth shook her head. Things had been a bit… awkward before they left and it was nice to have a normal conversation. Well, normal for them.

“You could have opened it before you destroyed it.” she said.

“That’s sneaky. I thought I was the one with the schemes.” he said with a grin. “But it’s too late now! Besides, he probably sent a letter via messenger before we left.” Claude sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Byleth asked.

“It’s just… I’m not sure I want everyone to know about us.” he said. “Whatever we are.”

“You said we should talk about it.” she replied. “So let’s talk.”

“Okay. Uh…” For once in his life, Claude was struggling for words. “I’ve never really talked about something like this before. This kind of thing has always been casual.”

“I’ve never had anything like this.” Byleth admitted in return. “I suppose that’s not surprising, giving my… unusual circumstances. But I really like you, Claude.” She was struggling to express how she felt. She didn’t have the words for her emotions. She wasn’t ready to say that it was love, but…

“I really like you too.” he said. “I’ve had a crush on you for… well, a very long time. But after we met again, that crush became something… more. And I’m afraid of messing it up.” Byleth reached out and took his hand.

“Me too.” she said. For a while they walked in silence, fingers entwined. They reached a stream and Claude stopped, letting go of her hand to scoop some water. They sat under a tree and had a mid-morning snack.

“It’s nice having someone that I don’t have to talk to all the time.” Claude said. “I know I talk a lot. I’m not usually comfortable with silence, but with you it’s different.” Byleth smiled at him.

“With that said… we still haven’t discussed what we are.”

“Do we have to be something?” Byleth asked.

“I suppose…” Claude said thoughtfully. “We can just be us, but with kissing. But I’m not sure that’s going to satisfy certain people I won’t name.”

“We don’t have to tell anyone.” Byleth said. Claude shook his head.

“It’s a nice idea, but I’m pretty sure our secret will be out within the week. Even if Nardel and Judith don’t tell anyone, Hilda is very good at reading body language and very bad at keeping it to herself.” He sighed. “I suppose we can just refuse to answer any questions.” Byleth nodded.

“What if we don’t say anything but we don’t deny it if someone asks?” she suggested.

“That could work.” Claude said. “And… asked whoever it is to not spread it around? I’m not sure they respect me that much, but they might do it if it’s coming from you.” Byleth nodded her agreement. Claude stood and brushed himself off. He offered his hand to Byleth, pulling her close.

“I guess we figured it out.” he said softly. “Or at least we know what we’ll say. I suppose that’s all we can do for now. I said I’m afraid of messing this up, and that’s true, but I would regret it more if we didn’t try.” Byleth hummed happily. Claude leaned down and kissed her. As they stood by the stream, sunlight streaming down through the branches of a tree, Byleth wished they could remain here forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda figures it out as soon as they arrive back and proceeds to tell everyone.


	3. The Last Night of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is worried about fighting Nemesis. Claude is too but doesn't want to admit it. They go for a walk and then end up back at Byleth's room together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Night of the World - https://youtu.be/oSwuJlV9VE4
> 
> It's getting a bit steamy in here!

Byleth stared at the ceiling of her room, willing herself to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind.

Nemesis… Rhea… Seiros… Hero’s Relics… Crests… Thoughts swirled around in her brain despite her best efforts. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and sat up. Lying here wasn’t helping. She needed a walk. And maybe someone to talk to. Or to distract her. As if the universe was reading her mind, there was a knock at her door. She stood up and opened it.

“Hey Teach.” Claude said. “I figured you would have trouble sleeping. Care to join me for a stroll?” Byleth nodded and followed him out into the night.

“Anywhere in particular you want to go?” Claude asked.

“The graveyard.” Byleth replied.

“Lead the way, my lady.” They went the long way, past the greenhouse and the fishing pond, taking their time. The monastery was deserted at this time of night, with the exception of a few guards at the market. Once they were out of sight, Claude reached for Byleth’s hand. His hand was warm in hers and as their fingers intertwined she found herself wishing that he wasn’t wearing gloves.

They reached the graveyard and stopped in front of Jeralt’s grave.

“I still know almost nothing about my mother.” Byleth said. “Rhea didn’t speak much of her, only of me.”

“You can still ask her.” Claude said, letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her shoulders. She moved closer to him, seeking his warmth and comfort.

“I’ll ask her if we defeat Nemesis.” she said.

“When we defeat him, you mean.”

“Do you really think we can?”

“Of course! With my schemes and your tactics, we can do anything.” Byleth smiled at his confidence and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood quietly, Claude looking up at the stars and Byleth thinking about her father. After a few minutes, she began to shiver.

“You must be freezing!” Claude said. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her even closer. She looked up at him, smiling, grateful for his warmth.

“By… There’s something I need you to know… in case we don’t make it.”

“Didn’t you just say we can do anything as long as we’re together?” she teased. Claude shook his head and kissed her forehead.

“I suppose I did. Come on, we should go get your warmed up.” They made their way back to her room, Claude doing his best to keep her warm.

“Well… here we are!” Claude said. “It’s always a pleasure walking with you, Teach. Hopefully you can get some sleep now.” She shook her head.

“Claude… stay with me. Please.” He gave her a long look.

“Are you sure?” he finally asked. “People will talk if they see me leaving your room.”

“They’re already talking about us.” she said. “And I don’t want to be alone.” He hesitated for a moment longer before nodding and entering her room. She closed the door and turned to face him.

“Claude, are you sure? You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to…” He shook his head.

“I do. I want this. I want… you.”

“Good.” she said, closing the distance between them. Their mouths met and heat spread through her body, driving out any lingering shivers. He pulled her close, tangling one hand in her hair. She fumbled at his coat, trying to undo the buckles with numb fingers. He covered her hands with his and assisted. His cape fluttered as the coat fell and he began to work on her buttons. Her shirt fell to the floor, causing her to shiver again.

Claude pulled off his own shirt as she removed her breast band and then they were both topless, looking at each other in the moonlight. He had an archer’s figure, lithe and muscular. She reached out and touched his chest, running her hand down torso until it reached his pants. He let out a hoarse cry and kissed her again, running his hands all over her exposed skin. She felt like she was on fire wherever he touched. She led him to the bed, both of them losing their boots and pants in the process.

Byleth fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Claude down on top of her. She wanted him, needed him inside her. For a moment they stared at each other, Claude’s arms on either side of her head.

“Are you still sure?” he asked.

“Yes. Are you?” In response he kissed her neck, and she lost herself in him.

When it was over, they lay on their sides, face to face, limbs still entwined.

“I love you.” Claude said, stroking her arm. “I have for a long time.” Byleth smiled at him.

“I love you too. I’ve never felt this way before.” He smiled back at her.

“I never imagined I would fall in love with my Teach.”

“You really have to stop calling me that. It’s weird.” He laughed and kissed her nose.

“If you insist, my lady.” She sighed happily and closed her eyes. Claude tucked her under his chin and for the first time since Jeralt’s death, Byleth had no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of this scene happening right after Rhea explains everything about Byleth and they find out Nemesis is alive. It would all be a lot to process!


	4. That's How You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda calls an emergency meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's How You Know - https://youtu.be/arHv0Iu4vSA
> 
> This song is literally just Hilda at everyone that she ships, but especially Claude. Also I recruited everyone possible to the Golden Deer so there's a lot of people in this chapter.

Hilda was finishing breakfast when Ignatz sat down across from her.

“Hey Hilda.”

“Hi Ignatz! Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, ummm… yes. Thank you.” Ignatz glanced around before continuing. “I have something to tell you.”

“Oh? What’s on your mind?” He was just so adorable sometimes. He and Marianne were absolutely perfect for each other. Hilda had to find a way to have them spend more time together.

“Well, I was up early this morning. The light is amazing when the sun is rising. It’s a great time to paint.”

“I bet it is. You should ask Marianne to join you sometime! She really liked it when you showed her that sunset, right?” Hilda asked. Perfect! She would make sure Marianne agreed when Igantz asked her.

“That’s a great idea! Her hair would look amazing. Maybe she’ll let me paint her.” Ignatz said excitedly.

“That’s settled then.” Hilda said, satisfied. If only it were as easy to get Bernadetta to spend time with Raphael. Maybe she could convince her to go for dinner if Ashe and Mercedes were also there. It could be a double date! Hilda sighed. There were so many cute couples and so little time to get them together.

“Oh, but that’s not what I wanted to tell you.” Ignatz said. “When I was out, I saw Claude.”

“Yeah?” Hilda said. “He’s usually up pretty early. I don’t think he sleeps much.”

“Well, he was leaving the Professor’s room when I saw him.”

“WHAT?” Hilda said. The people nearby looked startled by her exclamation. “Was he wearing his clothes from yesterday?”

“Uh… I mean.. We all kind of wear the same thing everyday so it’s hard to tell? But his hair and clothes were pretty messy.”

“Yes! Ignatz, I could kiss you.” Hilda said, her mind racing. She had to convince Claude to give her details.

“Please don’t.” he replied. Hilda waved a hand at him.

“It’s just an expression. Ah!” she exclaimed, slapping her hand on the table and causing Ignatz to jump. “This requires an emergency meeting! We have to get everyone together ASAP. Oh, but not Claude or the Professor. Or any of the adults. Just the Golden Deer.”

“Uh… aren’t we adults?

“You know what I mean!” Hilda said impatiently. “Not Seteth or the knights or other professors.”

“Oh, right. I’ll let people know.”

“You’re the best, Ignatz. Let’s all meet in one hour in the Golden Deer classroom.” Hilda stood up and left the dining hall, barely able to contain her glee. Claude and the Professor had been her pet project ever since she had overheard Claude admit he liked Byleth to Jeralt’s grave all those years ago. She had really started working on them once they reunited and it wasn’t inappropriate for them to be together. They were just so perfect for each other!

An hour later, the Golden Deer classroom was full. Everyone was present.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Hilda said. “I have called you here to discuss a matter of the utmost importance.” She paused meaningfully.

“It has come to my attention that Claude spent the night in our Professor’s room and emerged early this morning looking dishevelled.” A murmur spread throughout the room.

“Are you sure?” Lysithea asked.

“My source is beyond reproach.” Hilda replied. Ignatz, seated next to Marianne, sunk down slightly in his seat.

“This is what you wanted to talk to us about?” Felix said from the back. “What a waste of time.”

“What, don’t you want to know if you won the bet?” Sylvain said.

“I did not participate in any bet.” Felix said.

“You absolutely did.” Ingrid said. “I remember because you said, ‘Whatever Sylvain says but a week later.’”

“What bet?” Flayn asked.

“You know, the bet about when they would do it.” Sylvain said.

“Do what?” Petra asked. Dorothea leaned over and whispered in Petra’s ear. 

“Oh! I am remembering that bet. Who has won?”

“That’s what I’m trying to announce.” Hilda said. “Let’s see…” she looked at the paper that had recorded everyone’s guesses.

“Well, anyone who said before Enbarr is out. That’s… about half. Also, anyone who said after the war ended is also out. So that leaves… Marianne, Linhardt, Bernadetta, and myself.”

“Aaahhh!” Bernadetta said from under a table. “What did I do?” Hilda noted with a smile that Raphael was sitting just above Bernadetta.

“It’s a good thing, Bernie.” Dorothea said.

“But if you all just said ‘Before the war ends’, how do we know who won?” asked Ashe.

“I seem to recall that we also put provisions on our guesses.” Linhardt said. “I, for instance, said they would sleep in the same bed but not actually sleep together.”

“What?” Caspar said. “Why would you think that?” Linhardt shrugged.

“Well, we’ll just have to find out more details to determine who won.” Hilda said. “Linhardt already said his thing. Marianne said that the Professor would make the first move, I said that Claude would, and Bernadetta said that they would stay in a room for a week and not come out.”

“That’s what I’d do!” Bernadetta said.

“So really it’s between you and Marianne?” Mercedes asked.

“I guess so!” Hilda said. At that moment, Claude walked in the room.

“Did I forget about a meeting?” he asked, looking around.

“Did he plan that?” Raphael asked loudly.

“Shhhh!” Leonie said. “This is a secret meeting, remember?”

“Did I plan what?” Claude replied.

“Nothing!” Hilda said. “Say, Claude, you look tired. Were you up late last night?” Claude looked at her, then at everyone else, then back to her.

“Are you… discussing my personal life?”

“Aha!” Ferdinand said. “So Hilda’s source is correct.”

“Duh!” Hilda said. “I said they’re beyond reproach.”

“Your source?” Claude asked. Ignatz sunk lower in his seat.

“It doesn’t matter.” Hilda said. “The important thing is that you can help us settle this bet!” Claude opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, then closed it again before turning around and walking out of the room.

“Is Claude okay?” Marianne asked.

“I’m sure he’s fine!” Hilda said. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“Might I suggest we don’t talk about this with anyone else?” Annette said.

“Yes, great idea Annette. Especially not the Professor! Everyone got that?” Hilda glared at everyone until they agreed. “Great! Okay then, dismissed!” With that, she strode out of the room.

Hilda found Claude by the gazebo in the gardens. He had his hand on his head and was clearly thinking deeply.

“Ummm... Hey Claude.” Hilda said. He started and turned to look at her.

“I wanted to apologize. It was maybe a bit insensitive of us to create a betting pool based on when you and the Professor would sleep together.” Claude just stared at her, not responding.

“We were just all so happy when you got together! I’ve been trying to get the two of you together forever and everyone agrees that you’re such a good match.” Hilda paused but Claude still didn’t say anything.

“Soooo… I’m really sorry. And I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that. We were just trying to-” Hilda stopped because Claude had started laughing. “Are you okay?”

Claude pulled himself together and nodded.

“Sorry. It’s just… so absurd.” he said. “I mean, you were running a betting ring about when I had sex.”

“Well, when you put it like that, it is pretty weird.” Hilda said. “But really it’s because we’re all rooting for the two of you.”

“I know.” Claude said. “It’s almost sweet, in a strange way.”

“Does that mean you’re not mad at me?” Hilda asked. He shook his head.

“Of course not. I mean, if it had been about anyone else I would have been in on that action.” Hilda giggled. Claude put his arms behind his head.

“So who won?” he asked.

“Well… we don’t know. Either Marianne or me, depending on who made the first move.” Claude sighed and put his arms down.

“Fine, if you must know. Byleth made the first move.” Hilda swore and Claude raised an eyebrow. “I take it that means Marianne wins?”

“I was so sure you were going to sweep her off her feet and ravish her.” Hilda said, pouting slightly. Claude laughed.

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“You should be!” Hilda said. “There was a lot of money in that pool!” Claude shook his head.

“So who was your source?” he asked. Hilda looked horrified.

“I could never reveal that! I value their privacy.”

“Uh huh.” Claude said. “Was it Ignatz?”

“How could you possibly…?” Hilda said.

“I saw him as I was going back to my room. He was all flustered.”

“Don’t tell him you know!” Hilda said. “He’ll die of embarrassment!”

“I won’t tell him as long as you don’t tell Byleth about any of this.”

“Deal!” Hilda said. “So, when are you going to propose?” Claude choked.

“I… what?” He was so cute when he was flustered.

“So you don’t want to marry her?”

“I didn’t say that!” he said, trying to regain control of the conversation.

“So you do want to marry her?” Hilda said, thwarting his efforts.

“I didn’t say that either!”

“So you both do and don’t want to marry her?”

“No, I-” Claude sighed and shook his head. “Damn it Hilda.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Just something to think about.” she teased.

“Oh? And what about you?” he asked.

“What about me?”

“When is Lorenz going to propose to you?”

“What? How do you know about--” Hilda stopped herself. “Oh, very clever Claude. You got me. But unlike you and our Professor, we have discussed it and decided to wait until the war is over.”

“I’ve thought about it.” he said. “We just haven’t discussed it.”

“Well, don’t take too long Claude. I would never forgive you if you lost our Professor because you thought about it too much.”

“Let’s just survive Nemesis first. Then I’ll consider proposing.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Hilda said with a smile. And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda is one of my favourite characters and the Golden Deer have always had betting rings for everything. I like to imagine Ashe showing up late (why is he the only one?) and Hilda sets him up with Mercedes and then immediately gets him in on the betting. Also apparently no one ships Ashe and Mercedes which is a shame because their ending is so cute.


	5. Til Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over. Claude has a question to ask Byleth, but their conversation is bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til Kingdom Come - https://youtu.be/fqHNzlms-ok
> 
> This song is so perfect for their S-rank.

The celebration was the biggest the monastery had seen in years. Everyone was eating, drinking, dancing, talking, and celebrating the end of the war. Nemesis was dead, Those Who Slither in the Dark were destroyed, and peace had returned to Fódlan. In the middle of everything was Byleth, talking and laughing with her friends.

Claude moved through the crowd towards her. Hilda had been bothering him for days. He had managed to stave her off while everyone was recovering, but that excuse wasn’t going to work anymore. He reached down and felt the ring in his pocket. Unfortunately, this conversation wasn’t going to be all good news. He reached Byleth and whispered in her ear. She nodded and he left the dining hall. A few minutes later, she excused herself and left as well.

Byleth climbed the stairs of the Goddess Tower, remembering the last time she and Claude were here together. Their reunion felt like a lifetime ago. She found him standing by the edge, looking up at the sky. He smiled as she approached, but it was a smiled tinged with sadness.

“Sorry for calling you out here like this.” Claude said. “I wanted to talk, just the two of us. First of all, I wanted to say thank you for all your hard work. It seems like our long struggle may finally be coming to an end.” It felt like an end to Byleth, but also like a beginning. Claude’s ambition hadn’t become a reality yet.

“Do you think it’s really the end?” she asked.

“The way forward will certainly be rough. Right now, Fódlan is like a newborn. Frail and easily upset. If we don't create a new ruling system soon, the Empire and Kingdom will descend into chaos.” Byleth nodded her agreement. Claude would make an excellent king.

“The coronation ceremony is the first step.” he continued. “Only then will Fódlan truly be a single, united land. I'm sorry that I won't be by your side at such an important event, but I'm certain you'll do great.” Byleth looked at him, confused. What did he mean?

“You won’t be there?!”

“I must return to my homeland.” Claude said. “As for ruling this new, unified land… Well, I’ll leave that to you.” Byleth was speechless. Not only was he leaving, he wanted her to unite Fódlan? They had never discussed this.

“The Fódlan blood that flows in my veins... I've made use of it as best I could. Now I've got to use my other bloodline to change my homeland for the better. I have royal connections there too, insignificant as they may be. It's time for me to struggle all over again and see what good I can do. If I don't change things in both Fódlan and the lands beyond, I'll never set eyes on the kind of world I've dreamed of creating.” Byleth had so many questions. She knew he was half Almyran, but he had royal connections? Who was his father? Why was he only telling her this now? She couldn’t do this, especially if he was gone. Byleth’s emotions were all over the place. She felt like she had when they had first met and she had no experience with expressing herself.

“I can’t be a ruler.” she said, unable to think of anything else to say.

“You're the successor Rhea appointed, aren't you? And now you're also the hero who saved Fódlan. All those weak people who have nothing to cling to but their goddess... They'll rely on you just like they used to rely on Rhea. You'll be a leader all who are struggling to survive in war-torn lands can look up to.” Claude looked away, back up at the stars. “And I... I want a ruler who can lay down a new set of values for the people. Values that don't exclude anyone for being different. I know it's a lot to ask. But you're the only one who can do it.” Byleth had so much she wanted to say, but couldn’t bring herself to vocalize it all. Part of her wanted to hit him, part of her wanted to cry, and part of her wanted to hold him and never let go.

“I have something else to ask.” Claude said, reaching into his pocket and producing a ring. “Please… I hope you’ll accept this.” Byleth didn’t take it, as much as she wanted to. They needed to discuss what was happening first.

“When I first saw you wield the Sword of the Creator, I wanted to use your power to my advantage. I wanted to use you to make my dream of a new world come true.” Claude reached out and took her hand. “But before long, I realized what I really wanted was to see that new world... with you by my side.” Byleth moved to be closer to him and he pulled her into an embrace, his hand on the back of her head.

“I still feel that way, you know. I always will. That’s why I have to leave. But nothing will stop me from coming back. There’s no way I’m gonna let you go. You know that, don’t you?” Without realizing it, Byleth had begun to cry. She hadn’t cried since Jeralt died. She didn’t want him to leave, but she understood why he had to go.

“Thank you…” Claude continued. “For everything. I’ll be back before you know it. We’ll only be apart a short while. And now… I’m off to cross Fódlan’s Throat.” He stroked her hair as she clutched at his cape, refusing to let him leave.

“I love you.” he said softly. “With everything I am. And the next time we see each other… it will be at the dawn of a whole new world. A peaceful, happy world.” Byleth lifted her head to look at him, tears still streaming down her face. Claude smiled at her and wipe her cheeks.

“It’s okay.” he said. “We survived this war. We can survive anything.”

“But you were here for the war.” Byleth whispered.

“And I’ll be here again. I promise.” He offered her the ring again, and this time she accepted.

“If this is your promise.” she said. “Here is mine.” She produced the ring her father had left her.

“It’s beautiful.” he said.

“It was my mother’s” Byleth said. “Dad said I should give it someone I love as much as he loved her.” Claude smiled and took the ring from her.

“It’s a bit small for my fingers.” he said. “But I’ll keep it close. I promise.” Byleth nodded and took his face in her hands. They kissed and then stood forehead to forehead as dawn came to Fódlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is both the best and the worst. I just want them to be happy. But that's why fanfic exists!
> 
> Bonus: Hilda spying on them from the stairs and crying.


	6. Us Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fódlan's new peace is almost shattered, but a timely arrival from Almyra ensures that it remains intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Us Against the World - https://youtu.be/tHgIvdb3mag
> 
> I edited this chapter to reflect Claude's real name! I assume he tells Byleth sometime before he leaves for Almyra, so from now on he'll be Khalid.

Byleth was asleep when the alarm bells began to ring. She bolted upright, grabbing the dagger she kept under her pillow and ran to the window. The sun hadn’t quite risen and the sky was a light grey. There was no smoke and no ships off the coast. Apart from the bells, Derdriu looked normal. She entered her sitting room just as the door opened. Ingrid entered, sword drawn.

“What’s going on?” Byleth asked. Ingrid shook her head.

“I don’t know.” Byleth put her dagger down.

“Help me into my armour?” she asked. Ingrid sheathed her sword and followed her former teacher. As Byleth buckled her belt, the door opened again and Leonie came in, followed closely by Alois.

“My Lady!” Alois said. “There is an army approaching the city.”

“An army? From where? Under what banner?” Ingrid asked.

“They are carrying the banner of the Empire” Leonie said.

“Why didn’t we know about this earlier?” Byleth asked, unlocking the cabinet that contained the Sword of the Creator.

“I don’t know.” Leonie said. “Our army is gathering at the gates, along with the Knights of Seiros.” Byleth slid her sword in its sheath.

“Let’s go. Ingrid, make sure the other members of my guard are awake and ready to go. Leonie, I want you to begin organizing an evacuation of the city. Commandeer any ships in the harbour and get civilians on them.” Both women nodded at her orders and ran off. Alois followed Byleth as they made their way to the walls of the city. She issued more orders as people ran up to her, mostly involving fortifying the city and making sure that anyone who was able to fight was ready. Lorenz, Hilda, and Lysithea were already on the walls when they arrived.

“What’s the situation?” Byleth asked.

“The army is large.” Lorenz said. “It appears to be what remains of the Imperial Army, but we have also spotted Those Who Slither in the Dark amongst the soldiers.” Alois swore loudly.

“I thought we wiped them out when we attacked Shambala.” Byleth said, taking a spyglass from Lorenz and putting it to her eye.

“So did I.” Hilda said. “I don’t understand how they got so close without us noticing.”

“Magic.” Lysithea said. “Those Who Slither in the Dark must have used their magic to conceal the army.” At that moment, Judith appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Judith.” Byleth said. “What’s the situation?”

“Honestly?” Judith said. “Not good. We are completely unprepared for an attack of this size. Most of our army is either occupying Enbarr or putting down the last pockets of imperial resistance. We only have a few hundred troops here. There are some civilians who are willing to fight, but it won’t be enough.” Byleth looked out across the fields towards the approaching army. Without thinking, she reached up and clutched the ring hanging around her neck.

“We will just have to make do with what we have. We have to give the people of Derdriu as much time as possible to evacuate. This is about delaying the army. Am I understood?” Everyone around her nodded. “Good. Make sure the rest of the army knows it too.” Several runners who had been standing by took off to deliver her orders.

“This is not the end.” Byleth said, speaking with more confidence than she felt. “We did not defeat them before only to lose now.” With that, she left the wall to prepare for battle.

The sun was just over the horizon when the two forces clashed. As she always did, Byleth led from the front, both fighting and directing her friends and allies where to fight. They started off well, archers taking out most of the front lines. The Imperial soldiers were not the problem. It was Those Who Slither in the Dark that were causing problems. They were adept at attacking and then vanishing, bolstering failing Imperial battalions and using their magic to sow confusion and slaughter the Fodlan army. 

An hour into the fight and Byleth was tired, but the other army showed no sign of slowing down. She cut down another Imperial soldier and found herself with a moment to breathe. She looked around the battlefield, looking for any weakness. The battle was not going well. There were more of her soldiers down than Imperial ones. Fortunately, her closest friends were all still fighting. Byleth forced herself to stand up straight and waded back out into the fray.

A few minutes later, Byleth realized that they were going to lose. They didn’t have the numbers to keep fighting and those that were still standing were exhausted. She had to find out if the city had been evacuated. If the civilians were all out, they could withdraw and escape to fight another day. As she made her way towards one of her generals, a trumpet call sounded across the battlefield and for a moment everything stopped as both sides looked towards the sound. Byleth had no idea who it could be. There was no way any of their allies could have made it here so quickly. Reinforcements for the Empire?

The trumpet sounded again and over the horizon an army appeared, marching under the banner of Almyra. Above flew troops of wyverns, and at their head, a single white wyvern shot through the sky towards the battle. Byleth’s spirit soared as it drew closer. How could he have possibly known she needed him?

Pain tore through Byleth’s back as an Agarthan took advantage of the distraction. Without thinking, Byleth rewound time. This time, when the Almyran army appeared she didn’t look, instead taking advantage of the distraction herself. She cut through three soldiers before they realized what was happening, but as she turned, the same person as before moved to stab her. Before their blade could reach her however, they cried out and fell to the ground, a glowing arrow in their back. She looked up to see Khalid. He winked, shot another arrow, and then flew off to help another part of the army. 

Byleth turned to watch him go and saw that the tide had turned. The Imperial army was being forced back by the Almyrans. A runner she didn’t recognize appeared next to her.

“My Lady! Do you have any orders?” Byleth nodded.

“Any Imperial soldiers who wish to surrender are to be allowed to do so. Show no mercy to Those Who Slither in the Dark.”

“It shall be done.” The runner said, bowing, before taking off to spread the word. Byleth leaned on her sword as she scanned the sky for Khalid. She spotted him coming in for a landing not too far away. Sheathing the sword, she began to move towards him. He dismounted and turned to find her running at him. She hit him at full speed, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the ground. She landed on top of him, winding him. She rolled off him, sat up, and covered her mouth in horror.

“Khalid! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” He groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

“Our reunion was a lot more romantic and a lot less violent in my mind.” he said. “But this makes for a better story.” He smiled, causing her stomach to flip over. She hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder and inhaling his scent. He stroked her back.

“I love what you’ve done with your hair.” he said. She drew back and looked at him, confused, before reaching up to find that half of her hair had been cut off at her earlobes. He laughed at her expression.

“Don’t worry, By. I’m sure by the end of the week it will be the height of fashion to have asymmetrical hair.” She swatted him lightly on the arm, causing him to laugh harder.

“Ahem.” a voice said above them. They looked up to find Judith and Nader, both with smirks on their faces. Byleth hastily stood up and offered a hand to Khalid, who pulled himself up but didn’t let go. Judith shook her head.

“The attacking army has been defeated, my Lady.” she said. “As per your orders, those soldiers who wished to surrender have been taken into custody. It seems that a few members of Those Who Slither in the Dark escaped, but most of them have been dealt with.”  
Byleth nodded her thanks.

“Your Majesty,” Nader said. “Where would you like your army to go?” Byleth looked at Khalid curiously but he shook his head slightly. They would talk later.

“We must be careful to not put a burden on the people of Derdriu.” Khalid said. “We can set up camp in one of the fields outside the city. Upstream from the battle. We don’t need anyone dying from disease after surviving this fight.”

“And what about you?” Nader asked, eyes dancing. “Will you be staying in the city?” Khalid didn’t look at Byleth but squeezed her hand.

“No. I must set an example.” Nader nodded.

“Of course. I’ll make the arrangements.” He bowed to Byleth before striding off towards the Almyran army.

“I’ll go assess the damage to the city and see if we can start letting people return to their homes.” Judith said. “I’ll also send a healer to you in, oh, ten minutes?” She headed back towards the city with a wink at Khalid. He turned to look at Byleth, still holding her hand.

“So… a lot has happened since I last saw you.” he said. “But the most important thing is that I’m now King of Almyra.” Byleth looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

“It’s a bit complicated, but basically I challenged my father to a fight and won which means I’m King now.”

“How did you know I needed you?” she asked.

“I heard rumours that Those Who Slither in the Dark were planning something.” he said. “I didn’t know what, or when, but I thought you would need some help if it was something big. It was just luck that we arrived when we did.”

“Or fate.” she murmured, thinking of something Sothis had once told her.

“Maybe.” Khalid said. She moved closer to him, placing her head on his chest so she could hear his heart. He placed a hand on her back.

“I missed you.” she said.

“I missed you too.” he replied. “I thought about you all the time.” She smiled and he drew her head up.

“Ah, there it is. I’ve wanted to see that smile for months.” His eyes sparkled as he leaned down to kiss her. She clung to him, not wanting this moment to end.

“Ummm…” a timid voice said. They broke apart and found Marianne, looking at the ground with red cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt but Judith said that you were hurt.” Khalid stepped back.

“I was just leaving anyways. I have to go make sure my people are getting settled.” He let go of Byleth’s hand. “It’s good to see you, Marianne.”

“Ummm… It’s nice to see you too, Claude.” She looked up, clearly relieved that they had moved apart.

“Take good care of Teach, okay?” Khalid said. He smiled at Byleth one last time before walking off towards the Almyrans.

“Are you in pain?” Marianne asked. With Khalid gone, all of the injuries that Byleth had obtained during the battle were making themselves known. She nodded and Marianne moved to see. Suddenly dizzy, Byleth’s knees gave out and Marianne gasped.

“Oh, you’ve lost a lot of blood. Please don’t move Professor.” Byleth stared up at the sky as Marianne began to work. She wished Khalid were here. They hadn’t had enough time together. The last thing Byleth thought before sleep claimed her was that they never had enough time.


	7. Paper Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude finally have a moment alone after their battlefield reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paper Rings - https://youtu.be/8zdg-pDF10g

Byleth considered her reflection. She had done what she could with her hair. Despite Khalid’s claim that it would become the height of fashion, she had cut it all to be the same length, around her earlobes. She kept one piece in the front long which she had braided to create a look reminiscent of Khalid’s academy days. She smoothed the front of her dress and took her circlet from its cushion. She placed it on her head and settled the braid on the outside. Satisfied with her appearance, she left her quarters and made her way to the ballroom.

She stopped outside the doors, taking a deep breath. It had been a week since the battle, but it felt like yesterday. She hadn’t seen Khalid since that day. They had both been busy with their affairs of state, but she wished there had been time to spend together. She would see him now, but it would be in front of her friends and allies. Maybe they could slip away together. They always seemed to manage it. 

Standing up straight, she nodded at the doormen. They opened the doors and she was announced.

“Lady Byleth Eisner, Ruler of Fódlan.” She had refused to take the title “Queen” or “Emperor”, instead choosing a simpler title. Fódlan was a new place, and she wanted to show it. Besides, she hated grandiose titles. She entered the room and found all eyes on her. She descended the stairs slowly, noting who was present. There were plenty of whispers, presumably about her hair. She reached the bottom of the stairs and found Khalid, dressed in regalia she hadn’t seen before, a crown upon his head. He offered his arm and she accepted. They made their way through the crowd to the high table. As they walked, he whispered in her ear.

“I love your hair. Maybe I should cut mine and we could match.” Byleth smiled but didn’t respond. They reached the table and took their places in the middle. Everyone else had made their way to their seats and when Khalid and Byleth sat, so did everyone else. Immediately servers came around, offering wine. Byleth had Khalid on her left and Seteth on her right, as was appropriate for her Prime Minister.

“You made an… interesting choice with your hair, my lady.” he said.

“Thank you.” she said, choosing to take it as a compliment.

“I will try not to take too much of your attention.” Seteth said. “I’m sure you and His Majesty have much to discuss.” Byleth nodded her thanks as the first course was placed before her. On her other side, Khalid moved slightly so his foot was on her leg. She looked at him, startled, but he just winked and began to eat.

The meal was delicious, as usual. Byleth and Khalid talked, of course, but of nothing consequential. He told her of the weather in Almyra, she spoke about the predictions for the harvest. Much more was communicated through their looks and brief touches. After the dinner, the tables were cleared and some musicians began to play. Khalid offered his hand and she accepted, remembering their first dance all those years ago in Garreg Mach. She was better at dancing than she had been then, but this particular dance was quite complicated, with little chance for conversation. 

When it was finished, they both took new partners. After a while, Byleth managed to take a break. She saw Khalid talking with Lorenz and Hilda, who were presumably catching him up on the latest gossip. She caught his eye as she left the hall. She found the stairs and climbed up to the balcony where they had come the last time they were in Derdriu together. She only had to wait a few minutes before he appeared.

“Here we are, sneaking away from another party together.” Khalid said, grinning. “Whatever must people think!” Byleth smiled as she shook her head. She had missed his sense of humour.

“So, is there any particular reason called me here?” he asked, a glint in his eye.

Byleth reached out and tentatively placed her hand on his arm.

“I wanted to talk. Alone.” she said. He took her hand and kissed it.

“Of course, my lady. Did you want to continue our conversation about crop yields?”

“I’m sure you get enough of that in Almyra.” Byleth said.

“Too true. Being King is a lot more paperwork than I expected.”

“I missed you.” she said. Khalid traced a circle on her palm.

“I missed you too.” he said.

“I missed you more this week than I have for the past six months.” Byleth said. “Having you so close…” she trailed off.

“I know.” Khalid said. “It was more difficult, knowing you were just on the other side of the walls.” She nodded.

“I was afraid that we might have changed.” Byleth said. “That you wouldn’t return, and that things would be different when you did.”

“I was worried about that too.” Khalid said. “And honestly… here we are, finally alone, and I don’t know what to say.”

Byleth reached up and undid her necklace. The ring he had given her before he left hung on the chain.

“When you gave this to me, you said you had something to ask.” she held out the ring. “We said it was a promise to return, and here we are. Together.” Khalid took it from her.

“A promise…” he said. “I suppose I fulfilled that, since I’m here. But you’re right. There is something I have to ask.” He looked at her, his gaze full of love.

“Byleth… will you marry me?”

“Yes.” she said simply. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“I love you.” he said. “If anything, being apart has only intensified my feelings. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Byleth sighed happily.

“I love you too, Khalid.”


	8. Beginner's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Deer have a reunion. Claude and Byleth have an announcement to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginner's Luck - https://youtu.be/7ZwljyFw1jc

It had been a month since Khalid had returned to Fódlan. Most of the Almyrans had returned back across Fódlan’s Throat and the last of Those Who Slither in the Dark had been hunted down. The future was looking bright.

Byleth and her entourage had returned to Garreg Mach a week earlier. People had been arriving from all over Fódlan. There was to be a party to celebrate the defeat of the Imperial army and the new alliance with Almyra. It was also going to be an engagement party, but Khalid and Byleth were keeping that to themselves until the feast.

“You know, if someone wanted to end this new Fódlan, now would be the perfect time to do it.” Khalid said, lying in bed. “Everyone is here. You could wipe out the entire leadership of the country.” Byleth shot him a look as she regarded her closet. She hated deciding what to wear.

“I’m just saying!” he continued. “I’m amazed so many people agreed to come. Although maybe I shouldn’t be, since it is you asking them.” He propped himself up on his elbow.

“You should wear your professor outfit.” he said. “It is a Golden Deer reunion, after all.”

“I don’t think Seteth would approve.” Byleth said, still considering.

“Who cares what Seteth thinks?” Khalid asked. Byleth smiled and took her old coat out of the closet. It would be nice to wear something comfortable.

“You need to get dressed too.” she said. Khalid made a big show of yawning and lying back down. She threw a pillow at him.

“Alright, alright, I’ll get up.” Khalid got out of bed and kissed Byleth before taking his own outfit and getting dressed.

20 minutes later, the couple were in the Star Terrace. There were two large tables set up and a large Golden Deer banner on the wall.

“Did you take this from the classroom?” Khalid asked. Byleth nodded. He grinned.

“I love it.” Byleth spoke with the servants to make sure everything was ready. They had decided to have a little get-together not only to catch up with everyone, but also to announce their engagement to their friends before the rest of the world found out.

Ignatz was the first to arrive. He had convinced his family to let him become a painter, helped by Byleth who had hired him to paint her official portrait. Annette, Felix, and Cyril were next. The three of them, along with Professor Hanneman and Seteth, were working on re-opening the Officer’s Academy, with Byleth’s blessing and support. After that, others began to arrive quickly. Last to arrive were Hilda and Lorenz. The pair had announced their engagement only two months before, so they were beset by congratulations from all sides.

Khalid was also a popular conversation companion, as most of the people present had not seen him since his return as King of Almyra. Byleth had of course been keeping in touch with everyone, but enjoyed catching up in person with her friends. Manuela and Dorothea spoke happily about their plans for restoring the Mittelfrank Opera Company and Byleth promised to attend the premiere.

After about half an hour, everyone sat down to eat. Before they began, Byleth stood up.

“Thank you for coming.” she began. “I know everyone has a lot going on, and I appreciate you making the time to join us. It’s hard to believe that a year ago we were still at war. The past seven months have been challenging, but thanks to everyone here, we have created a new, united Fódlan that is at peace not only with itself, but with its neighbours. It is my hope that we can continue to develop our relationship with everyone so that one day, we will live in a world where everyone is welcome.” She paused and looked out at everyone. She wondered what her father would think if he could see her now, surrounded by people she was happy to call friends.

“I would especially like to thank Petra, Sylvain, and Shamir for helping to improve relations with Brigid, Sreng, and Dagda respectively. I can’t usher in a new dawn alone, and I am grateful to have friends who support my vision.” There was brief applause. Catherine slapped an embarrassed Shamir on the back.

“Now, before we eat, there is one other thing. Tonight, I will be making an announcement, but I wanted all of you to know first. As you know, Khalid is now the King of Almyra. This is an opportunity we cannot pass up. Without his assistance last month, we would not have been able to defeat the remains of the Imperial Army and Those Who Slither in the Dark.” Byleth took a deep breath before continuing. “We are going to use this to create an official alliance between our two countries, not only through a treaty, but through marriage as well.” There was silence as everyone processed what Byleth had said.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Hilda demanded. Khalid stood up, grinning. He took Byleth’s hand.

“Byleth and I are engaged.” he said. Immediately the terrace erupted. A chorus of “Congratulations!” and “Finally!” washed over them. After a minute, Hilda stood up and caught everyone’s attention.

“This calls for a toast.” she said. “To Khalid and the Professor, our wind and tree.” Byleth and Khalid looked at each other, confused.

“To Khalid and the Professor!”

After the breakfast (which had become more of a brunch, as it lasted well into the afternoon), promises to meet again made, Byleth and Khalid returned to their room to prepare for the evening. Before they could enter, however, they were waylaid by Seteth.

“You are only telling me now that you are engaged?” he demanded. “And that you’re planning on announcing it tonight? There are procedures for this kind of thing.” Khalid let go of Byleth’s hand.

“I just remembered, I have to go talk to Nader about a thing.”

“Khalid!” Byleth said but he just winked and walked quickly away. She grumbled and made a note to get him back later. Seteth stood with his arms crossed, waiting for a response.

“Are you really that surprised?” Byleth asked. “I’ve been wearing the ring for a month.”

“That’s not the point.” Seteth said. “If you are getting married, there is a lot to discuss, and we have to decide how best to make the announcement.”

“Khalid and I are going to announce it this evening.” Byleth said. Seteth shook his head.

“My lady… Byleth. I cannot properly advise you if you do not provide me with adequate information.” He sighed. “You are correct, this is the proper time and place for such an announcement, but you are the ruler of a country, as is Khalid. This is not simply two people getting married, but also the union of two nations.” Byleth felt bad.

“You are right, Seteth. I apologize. I was not thinking of the politics.” Seteth softened.

“I understand. You are not used to being more than yourself, and were no doubt distracted by your fiance.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” she said. “I will try to remember that Khalid and I are not just ourselves.”

“We do need to discuss your wedding.” Seteth said. “But we can do that in the coming days. Assuming it will be held in Fódlan, of course.” Byleth nodded.

“Yes, our plan is to have it here and then to have a celebration when we go to Almyra.”

“Very good, my lady. I will leave you to prepare for this evening.”

“Thank you, Seteth.” He nodded and left. Khalid appeared from the opposite direction.

“That went better than I expected.” he said. Byleth looked at him, expressionless.

“I thought Nader was busy helping the other Almyrans.” she said, entering their room. 

“Oh, he was.” Khalid said, following her. “That’s why I came back so quickly.” She folded her arms and glared at him.

“What?” he teased. “Don’t you believe me?”

“No.” she said flatly.

“That’s fair.” he said. “It was a pretty obvious lie.” Byleth shook her head and began to prepare for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had a little description of what all the Golden Deer were up to, but that was way too long since I recruited everyone so I had to pick and choose. Maybe I'll add in some of it in later chapters.


	9. I've Dreamed of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude get married and there are lots of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've Dreamed of You - https://youtu.be/7BFYK4efh8g
> 
> Warning: just so much fluff

A week before the wedding, Byleth couldn’t find Khalid anywhere. He was in none of his usual places in the monastery, and she had checked his hiding spots. Had he left without telling her? She was heading to the gates of the monastery to ask the gatekeeper if he had seen her fiance when she spotted him in the entrance hall, talking to a man she didn’t recognize. The mystery man was Almyran, with dark brown hair that was streaked with grey. He had dark eyes, almost black, and he held himself with authority. Khalid noticed her and waved her over.

“By! There’s someone I want you to meet.” The man turned and bowed in the Almyran style.

“My lady.” His deep voice had only the slightest accent.

“Byleth, this is my father, Mendel. Father, this is Byleth.” Byleth was taken aback. Khalid hadn’t mentioned his parents would be attending the wedding. Now that she knew who he was, she could see the resemblance. Apart from their eyes, they looked very similar. She bowed slightly in return, crossing her arm over her chest.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” she said.

“The pleasure is mine.” Mendel said. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’m sorry to have to leave right after our meeting, but Khalid and I are late to a meeting.” Byleth said.

“Of course.” Mendel said. “Perhaps we could have dinner together?”

“That would be great.” Khalid said. Byleth nodded her agreement.

“Very good. I will see you this evening then.” Mendel bowed again. Khalid and Byleth began to walk towards the cathedral.

“You didn’t tell me your parents were coming.” Byleth said.

“I didn’t know.” Khalid said. “I only found out this morning. Nader sent a message.”

“Will your mother be coming to dinner too?” Byleth was especially curious about Khalid’s mother. From what he had described, she seemed like a force of nature.

“Ah… no.” Khalid said. “She… didn’t come.” Byleth noticed that he withdrew slightly, his walls going up.

“That’s too bad. I suppose I’ll just have to wait until we go to Almyra to meet her.”

“Yeah.” Khalid said. She could tell he was upset but they reached the cathedral before she could inquire further.

“There you are!” Hilda said, rushing up. “We only have a week and there’s so much to do!”

“You know, when I said that I looked forward to the day that you would try your absolute hardest, I didn’t think it would be my wedding.” Khalid said. “But I was right, it is something to behold.”

“If you put a bit more effort into planning your wedding, I wouldn’t have to work so hard.” Hilda retorted.

“Hey, I’d be happy with a small ceremony attended only by our friends, but that’s apparently not an option.”

“Of course not!” Hilda said. “You’re the King of Almyra, marrying the Ruler of Fódlan!” Hilda ushered them into the cathedral.

“Now, let me show you what I’m thinking for the flowers…”

  
  


One week later, Byleth woke with a start. She had been dreaming about Nemesis. Since Khalid had returned her nightmares had decreased, but , they were always terrifying. It didn’t help that she and Khalid had been forced to spend the night apart. They had both protested, but Hilda and Seteth had insisted. It was tradition.

Byleth got up and looked out the window. It was just before dawn. The stars were growing faint in the light grey sky. She dressed and left her room, waving away her guards. She made her way to the graveyard and stopped in front of her parents’ grave. She stood silently for a minute, watching the stars disappear as the sky lightened.

“I’m getting married today.” she said. “I gave Khalid mother’s ring, just like you wanted me to.” She paused. She had often come to this spot, but had never spoken before.

“I doubt you’re surprised it’s Khalid. Sometimes it seemed like you knew my feelings better than I did.” Byleth realized that she was thinking of Sothis as well as her father. Sometimes she still missed her voice.

“I wish you were here.”

“I am here.” Byleth started, confused. It couldn’t be.

“I am always with you.” Sothis said. “We are joined as one.” Before Byleth could respond, another voice spoke.

“Hey.” She jumped again and turned to find Khalid watching her.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” he said. She shook her head.

“Khalid… I…” she said, still processing hearing Sothis’s voice again. He walked up and embraced her.

“You’re wishing he was here.” he said. She nodded into his chest, grateful for his warmth.

“Yes. But also… I heard Sothis.” Khalid drew back and looked at her, surprised.

“You said she was gone.” he said.

“She was. Or at least, I thought she was.” Byleth shook her head. “I don’t know.” Khalid placed his hands on her shoulders.

“We’ll figure it out.” he said. “But not today. Today is about us.” She smiled up at him.

“You’re right.” she said. He kissed her forehead.

“Let’s go celebrate us.”

Byleth stood in front of the cathedral doors, taking deep breaths.

“Alright Byleth!” Hilda said. “It’s time!” Byleth nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She took her bouquet from Marianne and readied herself. Lysithea and Cyril led the procession, followed by Leonie and Raphael, Marianne and Ignantz, and Hilda and Lorenz. Finally, it was her turn.

“You look beautiful.” Alois said. “Jeralt would be so proud of you.” He held out his arm and Byleth took it. They stepped through the doors together and began to walk down the aisle. As they walked, Byleth kept her eyes straight ahead. She knew if she looked at all the people who were here, she would panic. She just had to focus on the person at the end of the aisle.

Khalid was facing away from her. When they reached the end of the aisle, he turned and his face lit up. She smiled at him. She kissed Alois, who was already crying, on the cheek before accepting Khalid’s hand and moving to face him.

“You look… radiant.” Khalid said. She squeezed his hand and turned to face Seteth, who had a rare smile on his face.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Byleth Eisner and Khalid von Riegan.” Seteth began. Byleth barely heard what he was saying, instead focusing on remembering the vows she had written. In what seemed like no time, it was her turn to speak.

“Byleth, would you begin?” Seteth asked. She nodded and turned to face Khalid.

“Khalid… when we first met all those years ago, I could never have imagined that it would lead me here. To us. You helped me learn how to feel. You were there when I first smiled and when I first cried. You supported me not only through my joy and pride, but also through my sorrow and anger. You caused me no end of confusion for many years as I tried to understand what you made me feel. You believed in me, even when I didn’t believe in myself. You never gave up hope that I would return to you. And when I did… I realized that what I had been feeling all that time was love. When we met… I never imagined that I could ever feel as happy, as full, as loved as I do when I’m with you. I love you with all my heart, beating or not, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, watching the dawn rise over our new world.” Khalid had started crying halfway through her vow. He took a moment to compose himself.

“Teach… Professor… Byleth… My guiding star. Without you, my brilliant ambition would still be just a crazy pipe dream. Now, I have the chance to see my dream become a reality. You are the one I want to stand with me, to see this new world where no one is an outsider. If we’re together, no one can stop us. We can do anything. I know that, no matter what happens, you will always return to me. You are the stars that make my dreams seem achievable. You are the tactician that makes my schemes come to life. You are the light that guides me through the dark. I, too, never imagined I could feel this way. You fill me with hope and with love. You are my star, and I love you with everything I am. With you, I am not an outsider. With you, I belong.” It was Byleth’s turn to cry. She hadn’t cried from happiness before. Another new feeling Khalid had stirred up in her.

“Do we have the rings?” Seteth asked. His eyes were shining slightly, although his cheeks were dry. Flayn came forward, carrying a pillow with the rings they had exchanged on the Goddess Tower. Khalid took one and placed it on Byleth’s finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” he said. Byleth took the other ring and did the same.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” she replied.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Seteth said. “You may kiss.” They turned and shared a short, gentle kiss. When they parted, everyone was standing and clapping. Byleth and Khalid exited the cathedral, hand-in-hand, ready to face the world together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but Felix is crying, even me.
> 
> This is the end of movement two! I hope you enjoyed it. This last chapter sets up a few things for movement three which is going to be a lot less fluffy and a lot more angsty.


End file.
